The WolfBoy
by Tarantula
Summary: My first full horror fic. SUMMERY: He feels the pain of splitting skin. The rage that bursts out from within. The rage that courses through his veins. Is only cured by the Wolfsbane. Alex & Justin have to stop a werewolf after a camping trip goes wrong.


**|The WolfBoy|**

**-Chapter One-**

**Harvest Moon**

Miley ran through the trees, the only sounds she could hear were her feet slapping against the soil, the twigs and the weeds. She refused to look over her shoulder to see if it was following her. If she did that, only to see it dashing through the shadows, she would terrify herself. Remaining ignorant of its location gave her a comfort that she didn't want to be ripped away from her. She knew that her best chance of survival was to keep a level head and to keep her senses sharp.

She had no idea how it had happened. It had happened so fast she barely had time to register what was happening. The screams escaping Jake's mouth and the splatter of blood against the tent was like a cold knife in her gut and she grabbed the penknife Jake had brought with them and sprinted for the trees.

For a few minutes she had believed she had escaped the monster. She had believed that it had become too fixated with ripping Jake limb from limb that it hadn't even noticed her. But she had seen it when looking from behind a tree.

It stood in the shadows, its heavy breath appearing in white mist that contrasted heavily to their surroundings. Its shape was that of a big man but the hair, un-groomed and as thick as vines, covered its body like a fur coat. She could hear the growls escaping its mouth as it long and clawed fingers curled into fists.

She had fled and hadn't stopped running for some time. She could hear the sound of gushing water and made a break for it at once. Where there was water there was the chance of finding civilisation. She had no idea where they were. Not really.

She knew the name of the forest but other than that she knew nothing. Jake had suggested they come here for some alone time, to get away from the press, Robbie Ray, Lilly, Oliver and more importantly, Jackson. And God knows she needed to get away from Jackson.

Jake had talked fondly of this place and knew it would be the last place anyone would look for them. So it only seemed right that they came here to get away from it all. But now it was the worst idea that they ever had.

Miley broke through the bush and along the pebbles, the stream reflecting the moonlight and the stars, almost appearing as though the water was the move to tiny diamonds. Miley looked around, meeting nothing but the darkness's gaze and she bent down, taking deep breaths to regain her stamina.

She wasn't that athletic. Not really. Being a singer didn't require a lot of physical fitness. The only time that came in handy was when she was fitted into her costumes, which had started to require a lot of tight fitting leather.

It was only now that the revelation of Jake's murder began to sink in. He was dead. He had been torn to shreds by that-that _thing_! Miley put her hands to her mouth as she started to sob, her salty tears stinging at her pearly eyes. Her boyfriend, the one she had gone through so much with and had loved so much that it physically hurt her, was now just scattered in gory remains of his former self.

Suddenly she heard the bushes rustle and she turned, her heart beating twice the normal speed but instead of seeing the monster, ready to strike and to kill, she saw a beautiful doe. The doe watched Miley for a few seconds, considering her before silently moving towards the stream and began to drink, now ignoring her completely.

Miley sighed but even before her sigh had finished its run, a dark figure swept across her vision, tackling the doe and its inhuman scream filled the night and Miley instantly turned and ran as the sound of tearing and the doe's cries echoed through the trees.

This wasn't happening! It couldn't be happening! Things like this _did not happen_! Suddenly the dark shape broke through the trees in front of her and she collided with it, realising too late that it had circled her. She fell to the ground, feeling the claws swipe at her chest before she was even halfway down and she screamed in pain.

She looked up at the beast, taking in the snout, the yellow eyes and the fangs. She tried to kick it away but it grabbed her by her leg and tossed her away like a rag doll. She landed on the soft ground but that didn't stop it from hurting. She got up as fast as she could, her whole body feeling that it was made of china.

She grabbed the knife from her pocket as she stumbled away, ready to attack if needed but she screamed in shock as the beast fell from the sky in front of her. She jabbed at once, catching it in the stomach and it cried. She tried to pull the knife out, only to realise that it was stuck.

She looked into the creature's angry, yellow eyes and saw its arm move and she gasped, a thin and quick sensation travelling along her stomach. She looked down, her t-shirt now dripped in blood and she slowly lifted up her t-shirt to see the wound.

To her shock, the moment she started to raise it, a horrible sensation filled her stomach as her guts spilled out and onto the floor, creating a gory puddle of blood and guts. She screamed into the creature's face and it simply rose it claw and shoved it into her throat, cutting off her scream and forcing a gulp full of blood up into her mouth and out onto its chest.

Her eyes, once full of life, became empty shells of what they once were as her body became limp and lifeless.

Miley Stewart was dead.

**Please review!**


End file.
